Fire Unites
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Sequel to Jedite's Frozen Thoughts. Ten years after Beryl's fall, Jedite returns. He seeks out Raye, his love on the Moon. My first Raye and Jedite.


**Fire Unites**

_Author's Notes: Sequel to "Jedite's Frozen Thoughts"._

Trapped. It was the only word he could come up with that described his situation. He had no idea how long he had been trapped. But something was amiss. He was conscious. How could that be? Eternal Sleep meant that you would never wake up. He opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness. Just as quickly as he woke, his memories returned. He remembered the three Sailor Scouts at the airport. They defeated him. Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury.

When he returned to the Negaverse, he tried to tell his queen that he knew the identities of the Sailor Scouts. But his queen wouldn't listen. She was furious that he failed. And for his punishment, he was banished to Eternal Sleep in darkness forever. He watched in horror as her eyes lit up and a power struck him. Before he lost consciousness he saw that he was frozen still, trapped inside some sort of crystal casing. Then everything went black.

Time went on. How much time passed, he didn't know. All he knew was that his powers were starting to return and he was able to breath better. He could also feel a tingling sensation all over his body. When he first woke, he couldn't feel anything. He was paralyzed.

Finally he was able to move his fingers, then his hands and soon his feet. He could hear cracking all around him. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from until he was able to touch his confinement. He could feel the cracks.

Instead of focusing on moving his limbs now, he started to focus on getting his strength back. With the casing cracking, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he could actually break free.

Before too long, he started to push against the casing. For days it went on until finally he felt something let go. He heard shattering and his body fell to the ground. When he realized that he was now free, he tried to lift himself up but couldn't. He had gone very weak from trying to break free.

As he laid he started to remember another life. A woman with long raven hair invaded his thoughts. But she was different she looked older. He could see her wearing a long flowing red gown and always walked through gardens. All too soon, his body started to feel heavy as sleep took over.

_[Dream/Flashback]_

A young woman in a red flowing gown walked slowly through a huge garden. The garden had flowers that were unknown to Earth. She had grace and beauty. Even her long raven hair made her beauty shine. Music could be heard coming from somewhere within the garden, soft instrumental music.

A young man wearing formal attire and a cape walked up behind the woman. He could tell that she knew he was there. She turned to the man.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely bowing slightly.

"Of course," she said and curtsied. "And you are?"

"Sorry where are my manners. I'm Jedite. A Prince from Earth and guardian to the royal Earth family."

"I'm Princess Mars. My real name is Raye. I'm a high guardian to the Moon Princess."

"I thought you were the Mars Princess."

"So you've heard of me," Mars said.

"I'm told that you are beautiful and you are the third commander to the Moon Princess. But I didn't know that you were this beautiful."

Mars chuckled softly. She held out her hand for Jedite to grasp. He gently took her hand and pulled her close to him, his other hand went around her waist. She draped her arm around one shoulder and the other was in his hand. They began to dance as the music started another soft tune.

"You are a wonderful dancer," she said.

"You are not so bad your self."

_[End Dream/Flashback]_

Jedite woke to his body being moved. He looked up and saw dim light and he was being carried by...he was being carried by a youma.

"What is going on?" he groaned.

"Sir, you're awake," a voice said. "I found you in the darkness. I brought you out here to heal."

"Put me down!" he demanded. Well he tried to make it sound like a demand.

Though the demand didn't sound demanding, the youma who held him set him down on his feet. Jedite started to wobble a bit before he gained his balance. When he had his balance he took a good look at the youma.

She looked human except for her fashion in clothing and color of skin. Her clothes looked much like a witch's costume but the color of deep purple and her skin was a light pink. Her hair was white as snow.

"Fushia," he said. "What happened? Why am I free?"

"Sailor Moon defeated Queen Beryl. From her defeat, you have been freed. Your prison started to degrade and within time...you know the rest."

"How much time has past?"

"Ten years have past since Beryl's defeat."

"How have you survived?"

"Sailor Moon may have defeated Beryl but she did not destroy the Negaverse. After you were imprisoned, Neflite took over but he was defeated."

"How?"

"Too many questions," Fushia said. "Relax and let me tell you what has happened."

It took Fushia three hours to explain everything that had happened after Jedite was imprisoned. Starting from Neflite and his involvement with Molly Baker to new Sailor Scouts and enemies. She even included Sailor Moon being revealed as the Princess Serena, Tuxedo Mask being brainwashed and even enemies from the future, the past and even from distant planets.

Jedite was completely flabbergasted. It was hard enough to believe that Sailor Moon defeated enemies for two years but that she was also the Moon Princess.

"What have the scouts been doing now since there hasn't been any enemies since before they were done school?"

"Nothing much. They all live in Tokyo and just recently some have graduated from university."

"I have one more question to ask. How do you know all this?"

"Since Beryl's gone, I, and many others, have gone to Earth. We have learned what Earth is all about and accepted it. And I'm telling you right now. If you want to try and finish what Beryl started, none of the remaining youma will have any part of it. We like Earth and if need to will reveal yourselves and help the Scouts."

"Even if I want to continue what Beryl had started, I can't. For one I don't have the sources to fight or the energy and it would take too much planning and effort to gain any. And secondly I wouldn't stand a chance against nine Sailor Scouts. It was hard enough fighting off Tuxedo Mask and three scouts."

"Good."

"Why do I still feel weak?"

"It will probably take days for you to be back up to regular strength. I wouldn't try to teleport any time soon. If you do, you may drain all your power."

"Then take me to Earth. I want to see for myself what has happened."

Fushia nodded. She swung her arms and both her and Jedite vanished and reappeared in a park in Tokyo. She now looked human.

Jedite slowly moved away watching the busy traffic drive by. He could see the public on the streets. He watched them as they ran on the streets for exercise, some in a rush to get somewhere and even some purchasing merchandise.

He took note that some things may have changed but the Earthlings haven't. They were still wasting energy on keeping fit with exercise and being in a hurry to get somewhere.

"It's good to know some things never change. Ten years may have past but they still act like idiots."

"Yeah, they do. But they have good qualities to them."

Jedite looked more closely at the ones walking on the street. And to his surprise, he saw the woman who had been invading his mind with thoughts and dreams. She sure had changed from the last time he seen her.

She still had long raven hair but her facial features were mature. She no longer looked like a child but a woman with beauty. Other than from her attire, jeans and a tank top, she looked as she did as a Princess.

"Is that Sailor Mars?" he asked.

Fushia looked at her master and then over to where he was looking. At first she couldn't see who he was looking at but within moments, she saw the woman. "Yes that's her. She still lives at her Grandfather's temple, though her grandfather is really sick. He's in the hospital. No one is sure if he will live."

"That old fool was trouble."

"He might have been annoying but she is still grief stricken."

"If she's grief stricken then why isn't she at the hospital?"

"She's on her way there now. The hospital is only a block from here and she takes the bus to this street then walks the rest of the way. She always stops in one of the flower shops to buy a single rose."

"For her grandfather I bet."

"Yes. And she buys a different one every day."

Jedite turned to the youma. He was a little confused why she would know so much about the Hino woman.

Fushia noticed this. She shrugged her shoulders. "I befriended her. She doesn't know that I'm a youma."

"I'm starting to see that. Do you know who she was back on the Moon?"

"Princess Mars."

That was all he needed to know. He now had a plan, he was going to win her heart if it was the last thing he did. "I better get myself set up."

"Set up? What do you mean?"

"Take me back to the Negaverse so my powers can return." He avoided her question. At the moment he did not want to talk about his previous relationship with her.

"Yes sir." She swung her hands and they vanished from the park.

(Mental note: It was been a few days)

Raye walked into the hospital with a single yellow rose in her hand. She walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor where her grandfather was. She had been in the hospital so much now that she knew where she was going.

As she walked off the elevator, she nodded to a nearby nurse then proceeded down the hall. She entered a room at the end of the hall and there laying in a bed was her grandfather. Every time at first sight of him, she felt like running away and never return. But she couldn't do that. She had to be strong. He was all she had left and she may loose him.

"Hi, Grandpa," she said.

Grandpa opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey Raye."

"Chad may stop by later. He's been keeping a good eye on the Temple." Raye placed the rose in the vase with the other roses. She sat in a chair beside Grandpa.

"That's good. How are your friends doing?"

"Serena and Darien are engaged, Mina's doing good in her singing lessons, Lita finally has her restaurant and Amy has just put in an application for the hospital."

"What about your other friends?"

"I haven't really seen them since before you were admitted."

"I'm glad your friends are doing fine."

"Excuse me," a nurse said as she came in. "It's time for your X-rays."

"X-rays?" Raye questioned. "I thought they were all done."

"After you left yesterday," the nurse said. "The Doctor thought maybe another X-ray might be sufficient."

"Any idea why Grandpa is in here?"

"We're hoping we'll find out today. I'm sorry but..."

"Yeah I know. I'll be across the road. Please call me on my cell phone when everything's done." Raye stood, hugged her grandfather, and then walked out.

When she walked out of the hospital, she walked over to a nearby park and sat by the lake. She breathed a sigh of relief but then her hands covered her face and she cried. She would never cry openly in front of her grandfather. She wanted and needed to be strong.

Dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt, Jedite was taking a walk in a park across from the hospital. From what Fushia said Raye always would take a walk when the pressure was too strong to be near her grandfather.

He hadn't been walking long when he detected Raye walking into the park. He took note that she looked upset. He watched her walk deep into the park to a deserted lake. Well one side of the lake was deserted. The opposite side had people feeding the ducks.

When she sat on the grass, he could make out that her shoulders were trembling and quickly realized that she was crying.

He quietly walked over to her. She needed to know that he was still alive.

Raye rubbed at her eyes trying to stop the tears but it wasn't helping. The more she rubbed her tears, the more fell.

"I didn't think you knew how to cry," Jedite said as he approached her.

Raye froze, tears seized. The sound of the voice sounded so familiar but how was that. He was dead wasn't he? Specially since the Negaverse was destroyed and had been for ten years. She slowly turned to the man who stood behind her. She gasped. His face was too familiar to be anyone else.

"Thought I was dead," he said. "Well you didn't destroy the Negaverse. For the past ten years I have been becoming free from my confines that Beryl placed me in. You and Sailor Moon freed me, more or less."

"Jedite," she whispered. "H...h...how..."

"There's still a few youma and they found me. I know everything that has happened since the fall of the Negaverse. But I'm not here to fight. I wouldn't dream of fighting you. You are too strong for me now."

Raye was taken aback at Jedite's words. Here was a man who she fought when she first became a scout and now he was telling her that she could defeat him easily.

"I'm told that your grandfather is in the hospital," he said. "I can help him you know."

Raye finally found her voice. "Don't you go near Grandpa. The last time you were near him, you were trying to steal energy."

"I wouldn't even dare to harm your grandfather," he said. "I have been in to see him when no one was around. And frankly if you want him to be around for a little while longer, you will allow me to see him."

"Why should I?" Raye stood up. She started to poke him in the chest but he easily caught her hand before she could continue.

"If you don't he will be dead before the end of the day."

For some reason his words, stroke a nerve. She stopped suddenly as tears started well up in her eyes again. "No. I can't loose him. Not this soon."

He pulled her close to him. "Then let me help him. I have regained my strength back. I can bring him back from the brink of death."

Raye went weak in the knees and began to tremble. Jedite picked up on it and tucked his arm around her waist to stop her from falling. He wasn't expecting for their first meeting to end up like this.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a phone go off. Raye stared down at her purse for a few seconds before realizing that it was her cell ringing. With trembling hands, she reached into her purse and pulled out the phone.

"Hello," she said. She didn't even bother to check who it was.

"You must get here quick. Your grandfather is dying."

Raye couldn't say anything. She dropped the phone and tried to pull away from Jedite. She forced the strength in her legs so she could move.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I must...Grandpa."

Jedite figured what she was trying to say and before she could get another word out, teleported to the hospital. Raye looked up at Jedite as he stared at her. He released her and she almost stumbled backwards but got her footing before he could grab her again.

When she had her footing, she looked around and saw that she was in a hallway near where she knew her grandfather would be. She took a few steps away from Jedite then turned and ran to where her grandfather was.

"Grandpa!" she blurted.

The doctor stood in her way. "We were about to do an X-ray when suddenly he collapsed. There's nothing that we can do for him. I'm sorry."

Raye looked past the doctor and almost cried out as she saw him hooked to machines to breath. She turned around and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall looking for Jedite and ran into him.

When she realized who she ran into she looked up as tears streamed down her face. "Please," she whispered. "Save him."

He nodded. With Raye cuddled at his side, he walked down the hall where her grandfather was. He looked in at the unconscious old man lying in bed, plugged to machines. Was he starting to have second thoughts in helping the Scout of Fire? No. He couldn't. He wanted to win the Princess's heart and this was one way of doing it.

He looked around the room and saw no body. He moved his arms away from Raye and she was about to protest.

"If I am to save him, I can't have you leaning on me like a wet blanket," he stated.

He gently pushed her to sit in a chair next to the door. When she was in the chair, he quickly shut the door so no one would see him. He walked over to the man and laid a hand over his chest. "He's gone into a coma from a heart attack."

Raye gasped.

"I will bring him away from the brink of death but I can't do much more. He will live but it will take time for him to heal. If I was to heal him completely, his recovery would become too much of a mystery."

Raye watched him move his hand over her grandfather's heart. She stood quickly as she seen the color in his face change. It went from almost completely white to a slight shade of pink.

Jedite stood back up and walked over to the woman. "He will live now."

"Thank you," she whispered. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Please stay with me until the doctor comes in. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I stayed alone."

"Go find the doctor now. I'll be in the park." He pushed Raye's arm out of the way and teleported before she could do anything more.

For several seconds Raye sat, staring, where Jedite stood. But hearing her grandfather gasp for breaths brought her out of it. Well he wasn't gasping for breaths but she could hear his breathing and it sounded better than it did before.

She quickly ran out of the room and grabbed a nurse. The nurse came in and checked the old man out. She was quite astounded when some color returned in his face and he was breathing better. She quickly called the doctor to have an examination. When the doctor appeared, he pushed Raye out of the room.

Nothing more that could be done on her part, she quickly left to find Jedite. She hoped he was telling the truth that she would find him in the park. Sure enough she found him in the same spot where he met her. She noticed something on the ground and it was her cell phone at his feet.

She slowly went over to him. "I wasn't sure if you were telling me the truth."

He turned from looking over the lake. "About what? About me saying I could save your grandfather or about saying that there's no chance in hell that I can beat you?"

"Both and that you'd be here." She bent over and picked up her phone. "I didn't realize I dropped my phone here."

"What is that called anyway?"

"It's called a cell phone. Cell phones were just starting to come out when I was young. But now it's basically part of everyday life. It's almost as important now as it is to have a home computer."

"Computers are even popular?"

"Yeah. Computers and Cell phones have pretty much become essential just as having a microwave or TV."

"I've missed a lot of time."

"Though you just helped me doesn't mean everything's forgiven. You caused the scouts a lot of hard ache."

"No. But helping you is a start. You trusted me enough to save your grandfather instead of allowing you to suffer."

"True. Why did you?"

"Well I already told you that I couldn't fight you."

"That doesn't matter. You have your powers still. You could hide in society and we wouldn't be able to find you. No there something more than that."

"You've become smarter since I last saw you. Before it was your friend...what is her name...Amy who always had a level head."

"Time has changed and so have we."

"That I can see." Jedite folded his arms over his chest. "I came looking for you for a reason. Saving your grandfather may have just helped."

"Why?"

"When I was trapped in Eternal Sleep, I kept having dreams and when I became conscious my memory started to return and those weren't dreams, they were memories. I had a life once before being in the services of Queen Beryl. I used to be a Prince from Earth and guardian to the royal Earth family."

Raye was stunned. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "Prince? Guardian?"

"Yes. But that isn't all. I had a love and she was the beautiful Princess..." he wasn't sure if he should continue. "Mars."

Raye cover her mouth to try and conceal her gasp.

"Yes. You and I. I know you probably don't believe me but it's the truth."

Raye backed away, not wanting to believe it. But she had a feeling that he was telling the truth. "That can't be. You can't be part of the Silver Millennium." Before he could react, she turned and ran.

It was past dark when Raye arrived at the temple. She hadn't been in the door before Chad came running in from out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"The doctor called here saying that Grandpa was going to live. They tried reaching you on your cell but they couldn't get through."

"I had it turned off," she said exhausted. "I had a tough day. Please all I want to do is sleep."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I ran into someone I hadn't seen in ten years, and just seeing him has confused me. He was an enemy to the Sailor Scouts and he saved Grandpa."

"He saved Grandpa?" Chad repeated. "How?"

"I don't want to get into right now. I'm heading to my room and I don't want to be disturbed." Raye turned from Chad and headed down the hall that led into her room.

It didn't take her long to change into her nightclothes and curl herself around her blankets. She was a sleep within minutes.

"I missed you."

A young man with short blond hair turned at the sound of a female voice. He looked loving at the woman before him. Her eyes gleamed with happiness as tears of joy threatened to fall from her beautiful purple eyes. Her red evening gown made her beauty more irresistible. Before any more words were spoken, he scooped her in his arms and kissed her.

"My love," he said. "My nights have been lonely without you."

"Mine too. I've missed waking up without you."

"Well tonight, my Princess. I shall sleep at your side and wake in the morning with you in my arms."

"Yes. After the grand ball, we shall make up for lost time," she said seductively.

"Too bad we couldn't skip the dancing and go straight to the catching up," he said, rubbing his hands intimately up and down her arms.

"Don't temp me," she said, cuddling closer. "But I need to be at the ball. The Princess has come of age."

"Yes and my Prince will want to see her. He has been waiting for this moment."

"But the ball isn't for another three hours." The Princess wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed him passionately.

He kissed back with the same force and started to walk backwards towards the nearest door. When his back was against the door, he scooped the Princess into his arms, not breaking the kiss.

She fiddled with the doorknob and when the door opened, he walked in, kicking the door shut. He broke the kiss and placed her on the floor. He could hear her heals click the floor.

"So to be sure we are not disturbed," she said. She moved behind the man and locked the door.

He spun her around and kissed her again. He knelt down, taking her down with him and began to undress her. She was doing the same.

"I love you Jedite."

"I love you, Raye, Princess Mars."

Raye woke with a start. The dream she had was so real. She rubbed the sweat off her face as she waited for her heart to stop racing. She couldn't believe that she would dream making love to Jedite. But the dream was of her when she was a Princess, a guardian to the Moon Princess.

"This can't be happening."

She got out of bed, grabbed her long bathrobe and walked outside. The dream was not leaving her mind. As she walked outside, the cool Spring breeze hit her flushed face and twirled through her hair.

She stood at the end of the porch, with her hands wrapped around one of the pillars. She needed some time to think. What was up with that dream? Was what Jedite told her true that they were once in love?

"Out here by yourself?"

Raye turned to see Jedite standing in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. She was too afraid if she spoke any louder that she'd wake Chad.

"Watching you." He moved away from the shadows and stood beside her. "You were dreaming about us."

Raye gasped. "How do..."

"Don't ask how I know. I just do." He quickly and gently placed an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She took a sudden breath in as her body was close to his. The fingers of his other hand, traced butterfly lines down her cheek.

Her eyes closed as she felt his fingers and let out an involuntary moan. Once the sound escaped her lips, she opened her eyes wide. Her body started to tremble.

"Your trembling," he stated the obvious. "Nervous because I was once an enemy or because you've never been this close to a man before."

That fueled her anger. "What do you know of my life? From what I remember, you knew nothing of me. And for your information, I have been close to man."

"We are bonded. You can't say you've been close to someone when you've only been close to the man who lives here."

Raye started to struggle to get out of his arms but he wasn't letting go. She felt his arm tighten around her, which pulled her closer to him. "Let me go."

"Why? Afraid that if you stay here any longer that you may like being close to me."

Raye, while struggling, got her hand free. She raised it up to slap him but his free hand caught hers. Before she could try to struggle her hand free, he leaned over and kissed her.

Raye's eyes widened and began to try to wiggle free. But she couldn't help but notice that his lips were gentle on hers...just like her dream. Her body went limp as he began to deepen the kiss, releasing her hand so he could wrap his other arm around her.

Jedite was surprised when she began to kiss back and slowly brought her hands up on his arms, then settled around his neck. With her arms around his neck, gave him more access to kiss her even deeper.

Raye pulled away, breathing heavily. She looked into Jedite's eyes and saw something that she never saw before...love. As she looked, her memories came flooding back, like a river flowing from a floodgate. She was now united with the man she secretly dreamed about and never told anyone.

For him, as he stared into her eyes, he knew her old life had just returned. And he knew that he would be with her now. He had now reunited with his fire love.

The next day after Raye visited with her grandfather and saw that he was doing a little better but was still in ICU, Raye had asked for the all the scouts to the temple for an important meeting. When everyone had all arrived, Raye wasted no time in telling them what happened with Grandpa and who helped save him.

All the scouts were shocked to see Jedite was alive and were about to attack him when Raye blocked their path.

"Guys," she said. "He's not here to hurt us. He knows all about what has happened since Beryl's demise. And we're too strong for him. He wouldn't last five minutes in a battle with us."

"I agree," Serena said. Everyone turned to the scout leader. "I don't feel any threats coming off Jedite and if he was a threat to us, Raye would have realized it by now."

From their leader's words, the scouts backed down away from Jedite.

"I'm keeping my eye on you," Amara said.

"I don't blame you," Jedite said.

At nightfall, everyone left. And when Chad was in bed, Raye and Jedite met again in Moonlight.

"It will take time for them to get use to you," she said.

"I know," he said as his arms wrapped around her. "But we are back and that is all that matters."

He leaned down and kissed her. This time there was no hesitation. She kissed back and soon the kiss became persistent. Jedite picked Raye up and carried her to her room. He slowly deposited her on her bed.

"Are you sure?"

She never said anything. Just pulled his face to her and kissed him.

_(Finally the continuation has been done. It's been three years since I did the poem. I just couldn't come up with a good come back for Jedite. Besides this is my first Jedite and Raye fic. Don't be expecting many of these. I'm more into writing Mina&Malachite or Molly&Neflite. They are after all my two favorite couples.)_


End file.
